sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady
Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady ist die 21. Musicalproduktion und die erste, in der die damals erst 16-jährige Marina Kuroki die Hauptrolle der Usagi Tsukino alias Sailor Moon übernimmt. Das Musical behandelt den Kampf der Sailor Senshi gegen den Black Moon Clan und orientiert sich bei der Handlung weitgehend an der Mangavorlage. Das Soundtrackalbum trägt den Titel Memorial Album of the Musical 10 - Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady. Zusammenfassung Stage 1 Act 1 - Crystal Palace - Door of Time and Space Sailor Pluto tritt vor das Zeitportal und besingt in Forbidden Hades ihre einsame Pflicht, dieses Tor zu bewachen. Plötzlich erscheint ein kleines, rosahaariges Mädchen, die Kleine Lady Serenity, und erblickt die Kriegerin, die sich der Kleinen Lady vorstellt. Das Mädchen ist etwas verwundert, dass die Fremde ihren Namen kennt und beklagt, dass alle über sie lachen und sie nie so werden würde wie ihre Mutter. Pluto erzählt dem Mädchen, dass aber selbst ihre Mutter früher eine Heulsuse war, aber das damit kann sie die Kleine Lady auch nicht überzeugen. Um sie aufzumuntern, gibt die Wächterin dem kleinen Mädchen den Schlüssel zu Raum und Zeit und sagt ihr die magischen Worte Abra Kadabra. Immer wenn sie traurig sein sollte, dann müsse sie nur diese Worte sagen. Fasziniert vom Schlüssel hält sie ihn hoch und spricht die Zauberformel. Plötzlich zucken rote Blitze vom Himmel und Chibiusa läuft schreien mit den Worten, dass sie keine Schuld trage, davon. Sailor Pluto möchte dem Mädchen folgen, doch da treten drei Kriegerinnen, Sailor Uranus, Neptune und Saturn durch das Tor und berichten der Torwächterin, dass Neo-Queen Serenity in einem Kristall versiegelt sei, das Silver Millennium zerstört und die Erde von einer dunklen Macht heimgesucht werde. Während die vier Kriegerinnen ihre Mission im Lied Broken Möbius besingen, gelingt es der Kleinen Lady unbemerkt durch das Tor zu flüchten. Wenig später aber spürt Pluto, dass jemand das Tor durchschritten ist. Act 2 - Azabu Mamiana Zaka Park Im Schutze der Dunkelheit der Nacht führen fremde Gestalten im Park eine mysteriöse Beschwörung durch, das von einem Mann beobachtet wird. Am nächsten Tag kursieren Gerüchte um Außerirdische und UFO-Sichtungen und so machen sich Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako und Mamoru selbst im Park auf die Suche nach Übernatürlichem (Private Mystery Circle). Mamoru tritt den Geschehnissen äußerst skeptisch gegenüber und Rei berichtet davon, dass sie beim Meditieren einen schwarzen Mond im Feuer sah und hält dies für ein böses Omen. Plötzlich wird es im Park stockdunkel und die sechs bekommen Angst, dass es sich hierbei um einen Alienangriff handelt. Aber stattdessen erscheint die Kleine Lady, die auf ihrer Reise durch die Zeit im Park des 21. Jahrhunderts gelandet ist. Usagi fragt nach dem Namen der Kleinen und regt sich darüber auf, dass sie ihren Haarstil kopiert habe. Als das Mädchen antwortet, dass sie Usagi Tsukino heiße, ist Usagi verwirrt, da es doch ihr Name sei. Die kleine Usagi findet dies äußerst interessiert und zückt eine Pistole, um von der großen Usagi den Ginzuishou (Silberkristall) einzufordern. Bevor sie jedoch etwas mit der Pistole anstellen kann, nimmt Mamoru sie schnell und Rei entreißt ihr die Waffe. Der Kleinen Lady gefällt es so gut auf der Schulter von Mamoru, dass sie gar nicht mehr weg will und macht damit Usagi sehr eifersüchtig. Plötzlich erscheint eine seltsame Gestalt, die sich selbst Hiri-Hiri Rugby-Man nennt, und legt einen theatralischen Auftritt hin. Nachdem er die Galaxie mit einem Football verglich, verkündet er, dass er das kleine Mädchen in Gewahrsam nehmen möchte. Allerdings hat Mamoru ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm und kann ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Als der Rugby-Man zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholen möchte, erscheinen die drei Ayakashi-Schwestern: Calaveras, die mediale Schwester, Koan, die magische Schwester und Petz, die älteste Schwester. Die drei werden begleiten von den Droidos Aquatiki und Veneti. Calaveras verkündet den Untergang der Welt und bald ist der Plan der Schwestern klar: Sie wollen die Kleine Lady mit sich nehmen und sie kämpfen gegen Mamoru und Usagis Freundinnen. Usagi selbst schafft es sich bei der Hektik unbemerkt in Sailor Moon zu verwandeln und kündigt den drei Schwestern an, dass sie sie im Namen des Mondes bestrafen werde. Sie attackiert den Rugby-Man, bei dem es sich um einen von Petz' Droidos handelt, mit ihrer Moon Spiral Heart Attack und er scheint vorerst besiegt. Koan möchte Aquatiki und Veneti in den Kampf schicken, doch Petz hält sie davon ab, da es die perfekten Geschöpfe von Saphir seien. Koan ist wütend auf ihre Schwester, da sie ''anscheinend gut genug zum Kämpfen sei, die Droidos aber nicht. Die Frauen fangen an zu streiten und ziehen sich dann mit der Ankündigung, dass sie die ''zwei Silberkristalle an sich reißen werden, zurück. Nach dem Kampf bittet die Kleine Lady Sailor Moon, dass sie unbedingt ihrer Mama helfen müsse. Das Mädchen legt gleich alle Karten auf den Tisch und erzählt, dass sie eine Prinzessin aus dem 31. Jahrhundert und die Tochter von Mamoru und Sailor Moon sei. Die anderen sind von der Mitteilung vollkommen überrascht und Mamoru fragt die kleine Usagi, ob er sie Chibiusa nennen darf und fragt, was vorgefallen sei. Der Black Moon Clan, eine böse Macht, habe die Erde angegriffen und ihrer Mutter sei wohl etwas Schlimmes passiert. Sie erinnert sich nur noch, wie ein Schwarzer Kristall vom Himmel auf die Erde kam, dann läuft das Mädchen schreiend davon und die anderen rennen ihr hinterher. Act 3 - Planet Nemesis - Black Moon Base In der Zwischenzeit besingt auf dem dunklen Planeten Nemesis der dortige Herrscher Prince Demand in Kekki! Hangyaku no Ichizoku vor seinen Untertanen, wie korrupt die Erde ist, und erläutert seinen Plan, die Replay Operation: Seine Untergebenen sollen zurück in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Geschichte neu zu schreiben. Sein Bruder Saphir wendet ein, dass er die Kampfdroidos erst in der Vergangenheit testen wolle, und zudem, dass sie die Erde längst erobert hätten, wäre Demand auf seine Vorschläge eingegangen. Dem Prinzen missfällt der Ton seines Bruders jedoch, da er darin einen Befehl hört. Petz wendet ein, dass sie bereits ihre Droidos getestet habe, aber die nicht im Entferntesten so gut seien wie die perfekten von Saphir, doch der möchte nichts davon wissen und bittet Petz zu schweigen. Demand beruhigt Saphir damit, dass sie starke Sailor Moon, die frühere Form von Neo-Queen Serenity vernichten werden. Esmeraude meldet sich für diese Mission, da sie sich um Klassen besser hält, als die Ayakashi-Schwestern, was Koan in Rage bringt. Während sich die beiden streiten und Spotted Tilmun versucht zu schlichten, entschuldigt sich Petz beim Prinzen für das Versagen ihres Droidos und bricht in Tränen aus. Wiseman taucht anschließend auf und erinnerte Prince Demand, dass er unbedingt den Silberkristall zerstören müsse, und hakt nach, was mit der Kleinen Lady los sei. In Hinsicht auf ihre Mission bestätigt Esmeraude, dass sie Sailor Moon ausschalten werde, Koan möchte sich um das Mädchen, das das Feuer beherrsche kümmern, Petz um das starke Mädchen und Calaveras um den Rest. Wiseman wendet ein, dass sich die zwei Nemesiskinder Aaron und Manna um die Kleine Lady kümmern sollten, was aber Spotted Tilmun gar nicht gefällt, da er die zwei noch viel zu jung für den Kampf hält. Prince Demand entsendet erneut seine Klanmitglieder, sodass nur mehr er und Saphir auf der Bühne stehen. Saphir hält Demands Vorgehen noch immer für sehr gefährlich, doch Demand erinnert ihn daran, wie selten auf dem toten Planeten Nemesis Blumen blühen und wie viele es auf der Erde doch gebe. Bei dem Gespräch kommen dem Prinzen wieder die Augen der Neo-Queen in den Sinn, die ihn verachtend angestarrt haben - so als sei er kein Mensch. Er betont, wie wichtig Wiseman für die Durchführung seiner Pläne sei und zieht sich zurück. Saphir ist ratlos und denkt, dass Wiseman ihn noch einmal wahnsinnig mache. Esmeraude kommt zurück auf die Bühne und erwidert, dass es nicht Wiseman sei, der den Prinzen wahnsinnig mache, sondern Neo-Queen Serenity. Die beiden treffen eine Übereinkunft: Sie wird Sailor Moon töten und er Neo-Queen Serenity, allerdings ohne die Hilfe von Wiseman. Mit diesen Worten zieht sich Saphir ebenfalls zurück. Spotted Tilmun, Aaron und Manna kommen zurück auf die Bühne und werden von Esmeraude aufgezogen, da die drei nur einen halben schwarzen Halbmond auf der Stirn haben. Esmeraude denkt, dass die zwei Kinder aber gut genug seien, um die Kleine Lady zu schnappen: Denn die Kleine Lady ist genauso wie die zwei Nemesismädchen von gemischter Herkunft (Chibiusa ist die Tochter eines Erdlings und einer Mondbewohnerin und Aaron und Manna die Töchter einer Erdenbewohnerin und einem Mitglied des Black Moon Klans). Als Esmeraude wieder geht, finden Aaron und Manna Gefallen daran, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, da sie hoffen, dass sie endlich als vollwärtige Mitglieder anerkannt werden. Spotted Tilmun sagt auch von sich, er werde wie ein Löwe kämpfen, dann wird er von Koan geholt, um den Plan mit den anderen zu besprechen. Wiseman erscheint vor den zwei Kindern und sagt ihnen, dass sie die Einsamkeit und die Dunkelheit im Herzen der Kleinen Lady ausnutzen sollen, um die Prinzessin zu ködern und diese ihm zu bringen. Bei der Erwähnung von Chibiusas Mama denken die Zwillinge auch an ihre und besingen ihre Gefühlswelt im Lied Nijiiro no Monochrome. Act 4 - 21. Jahrhundert - Azabu Silver Crystal Hall Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako proben La Soldier für den Neo Performance Wettbewerb, der für die Einweihung der Silberkristallhalle veranstaltet wird. Der erste Preis bei diesem Wettbewerb soll der legendäre Silberkristall sein und für die Mädchen stellt dies eine klare Falle des Black Moon Clans dar. Da es aber laut ihrer Logik nicht verdächtig sei, daran teilzunehmen, tun sie dies. Nach der Probe gibt es allerdings Streit, da sie angeblich asynchron tanzen würden und stellen Rei und Minako vollkommen unterschiedliche Aufforderungen an Usagi, wie sie Abschlusspose durchführen soll. Als Usagi anfängt zu weinen, kommen Mamoru und Chibiusa und geben bekannt, dass sie im Publikum sitzen werden. Plötzlich erscheinen Koan und Spotted Tilmun als sehr überdrehte Wettbewerbsgastgeber und wenig später kommt auch Esmeraude hinzu, die ihre "Kinder", die auch am Wettbewerb teilnehmen, vorstellt. Aaron und Manna singen La Soldier, während die anderen Klanmitglieder als Backgroundtänzer fungieren. Dass die seltsame Truppe das gleiche Lied singt wie sie, regt die fünf Mädchen auf. Aus Trotz steckt Minako die Geldscheine, die Esmeraude bei ihrem Auftritt auf die Bühne warf, ein und sie verplappert sich, da sie erzählt, dass sie das Geld nehmen werden, aber den ersten Preis nicht benötigen, weil der richtige Silberkristall ohnehin nur Usagi gehöre. Die Feinde wissen somit, wer die Kriegerinnen sind und enttarnen sich. Sofort verwickeln die Mitglieder des Black Moon Clans in einen Kampf. Chibiusa rennt fort, hinter ihr laufen Aaron und Manna her. Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako möchten sich verwandeln, da erscheint der Droido Hiri-Hiri erneut, aber dieses Mal als Baseballspieler. Er kann die vier Mädchen von der Bühne "schlagen" und verwirrt Usagi sosehr, dass sie sogar mit den Black Mooners darüber jubelt. Als Spotted Tilmun Usagi ergreifen möchte, hält ihn eine geworfene Rose davon ab. Tuxedo Mask erscheint auf der Bühne und er kämpft im Alleingang gegen Esmeraude, Spotted Tilmun, die Ayakashi-Schwestern sowie die Droidos, während er sein Kampflied Tuxedo Versus zum Besten gibt. Danach greifen nacheinander Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury und Sailor Jupiter im Kampfgeschehen auf der Bühne ein. Als Sailor Venus die Bühne betritt, singt sie Traditional the Grace ~Ai no Arashi~ und ein erneues Gefecht bricht aus, bei dessen Finale Sailor Venus den Droido Hiri-Hiri mit ihrem Crescent Beam vernichtet. Nun erscheint auch Super Sailor Moon auf der Bühne, jedoch zeigen ihre Attacken wenig Wirkung, da der Schwarze Kristall die Kräfte des Silberkristalls erheblich schwächt. Esmeraude befiehlt, alle mit nach Nemesis zu entführen, aber der Silberkristall zeigt plötzlich erneut seine große Macht und die Black Mooners sehen sich gezwungen sich zurückzuziehen. Allerdings gelingt es ihnen, Mars, Mercury und Jupiter mit sich zu nehmen. Als sie verschwunden sind, müssen Sailor Moon, Venus und Tuxedo Mask erkennen, dass auch von Chibiusa jede Spur fehlt und sie fangen an, nach ihr zu suchen. Währenddessen reden Aaron und Manna wie von Wiseman befohlen auf die Kleine Lady ein. Die zwei Mädchen fragen, ob sich ihre Mutter wirklich für die Kleine Lady interessiert wie sie behauptet. Da muss Chibiusa erkennen, dass ihre Mutter sehr wenig Zeit für sie hat und wird ganz traurig. Zudem haben ihre Eltern ihren Geburtstag vergessen und Chibiusa fängt an, eine Abneigung egen die Erwachsenen zu entwickeln. Aaron und Manna meinen aber, dass nur die Erdenbewohner schlecht seien und finden eine Rose. Sie erzählen Chibiusa traurig, dass es auf ihren Planeten keine Blumen geben würde und die Kleine Lady ist daraufhin fest entschlossen mit ihrem Vater zu reden, damit er dagegen etwas tun könne, was das Geschwisterpaar freut. Chibiusa benutzt daraufhin ihren Schlüssel zu Raum und Zeit, um mit Aaron und Mann durch das Zeitportal wieder zurück ins 30. Jahrhundert zu reisen. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask und Sailor Venus kommen dann gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ebenfalls durch das Portal zu schreiten. Act 5 - Planet Nemesis - Crystal Palace Auf Nemesis registrieren Prince Demand und Saphir, dass jemand durch die Zeit reist und vermuten, dass es Sailor Moon und ihr Team handelt, die auf den Weg zum Crystal Palace sind. Die beiden diskutieren die Eroberungspläne und Saphir teilt mit, dass Demand die Erde erobert habe. Demand ist allerdings nicht überzeugt, da er die Leiche der Herrscherin noch nicht gesehen habe. Esmeraude kommt mit den anderen hinzu und teilt dem Prinzen mit, dass sie die drei Kriegerinnen in den Raum der Dunkelheit eingesperrt haben. Saphir beklagt sich, dass Demand die drei Gefangenen nicht sofort töten lässt und dass er seine Pläne immer mehr ausbaut. Auf den Vorwurf, dass Demand selbstsüchtig entscheide, antwortet dieser seinem Bruder mit einer Ohrfeige. Wiseman erscheint und mahnt erneut, dass der Silberkristall nun endlich in ihre Hände gelangen soll. Daraufhin macht sich der Black Moon Clan auf, um Sailor Moon aufzulauern. Sailor Moon, Venus und Tuxedo Mask sind noch immer auf der Suche nach Chibiusa und befinden sich nun vor dem Raum/Zeittor. Die Mitglieder des Black Moon Clans erscheinen, um die drei zu bekämpfen. Sailor Moons Angriffe stellen sich als erfolglos heraus, da die Macht des Schwarzen Kristalls diese neutralisiert. Da öffnet sich das Zeittor und die Outer Senshi treten hervor, um Moon, Venus und Tuxedo Mask im Kampfe beizustehen. Schließlich greift auch Prince Demand höchstpersönlich ins Kampfgeschehen ein und lähmt Sailor Moon mit seinem dritten Auge. Venus versucht ihre Freundin zu beschützen, aber sie werden beide von einem Angriff Demands bewusstlos geschlagen. Demand nimmt die zwei gefangen und flüchtet mit seinen Untergebenen zurück nach Nemesis. Die Outer Senshi sehen ihre Priorität nun darin, sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollturm des Crystal Palace aufzumachen und Tuxedo Mask folgt den vier Kriegerinnen. Nach all den Geschehnissen gelangen schlussendlich auch Chibiusa, Aaron und Manna zum mittlerweile wieder geschlossenen Raum/Zeittor. Chibiusa ruft nach Pluto, um durch das Tor gehen zu können, allerdings erscheint nur Wiseman. Er redet Chibiusa ein, dass ihre Eltern herzlos seien und sie ganz alleine wäre. Sie solle sich an den Hass erinnern, den sie im Inneren verspürt, da niemand ihr jemals helfen wollte. Doch er habe das, was Chibiusa begehre. Das kleine Mädchen vertraut Wiseman und reicht ihm seine Hand. Kurz darauf hüllt sich die Umgebung in Dunkelheit und Black Lady tritt aus ihr hervor. Stage 2 Act 1 - Planet Nemesis - Black Moon Frontline Base Usagi ist in einem weißen Prinzessinkleid mitten auf der Bühne aufgebahrt. Prince Demand singt in Innocent Demand von seiner Liebe und die anderen Mitglieder des Black Moon Clans fungieren als Backgroundtänzer. Am Ende dieser Vorführung lässt Demand Usagi wieder aufwachen. Diese ist verwundert über das Kleid und Demand eröffnet ihr gleich, dass sie Neo-Queen Serenity sei. Sie versucht sich zu wenden, aber die Kraft des Schwarzen Kristalls blockiert die des Silberkristalls. Saphir erzählt, dass der Silberkristall die Menschen für eine sehr lange Zeit leben lässt und dass dies gegen Gott sei. Demand fügt hinzu, dass sie deswegen dem Schwarzen Kristall verfallen seien, weil sie ihr zeigen wollten, dass der Silberkristall nicht die einzige Machtquelle darstelle. Usagi findet dies trotzdem schrecklich, dass unschuldige Menschen dafür leiden mussten, und sieht Demand mit den verachtenden Blick an, den er bereits bei Neo-Queen Serenity auf sich gerichtet sah. Usagi wird erzählt, dass ihre Freundinnen bereits zu verroten begännen. Dies möchte sie allerdings nicht wahr haben und Demand gewährt ihr, sich im Palast umzusehen, bis sie müde werde. Sofort macht sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freundinnen und Demand versichert seinen Untergebenen, dass sie den Palast nicht verlassen könne. Dann tritt er ab. Eine Diskussion unter den Black Mooners bricht aus, in denen sie sich erzählen, dass wohl eine ganz besondere Leiche im Raum der Dunkelheit vor sich hinrotten soll. Saphir spricht davon, dass der Planet ganz besondere Geheimnisse hüte und er vermutet, dass Nemesis ein Eigenleben besäße. Plötzlich dreht das Kontrollpult des Schwarzen Kristalls durch, was davon herrührt, dass Black Lady in Begleitung von Aaron, Manna und Wiseman die Szene betritt. Black Lady erinnert die Black Mooners, dass sie nur das seien, was Wiseman aus ihnen gemacht habe. Als ihr Symbol der Macht hebt sie einen Schwarzen Kristallohrringe in die Luft und bietet Saphir an, dass er ihn tragen solle. Dieser lehnt jedoch ab und zieht sich zurück. Wiseman und Black Lady möchten nun zum Crystal Palace aufbrechen, allerdings wendet sich Esmeraude ab. Black Lady meint zu ihr, sie könne auch da bleiben, da sie ebenfalls nutzlos sei und bricht mit den anderen auf zum Palast. Kurz darauf sucht Esmeraude Wiseman auf, um ihn zu bitten, dass er ihr die Macht verleihe, um den Crystal Palace zerstören zu können. Wiseman hält ihr die Black Crystal Tiara hin, mit der sie noch schöner und mächtiger als Serenity werden könne. Esmeraude willigt ein, bricht aber bei der Berührung mit der Tiara zusammen. Wiseman erklärt ihr, dass sie nun mit dieser Hand die nötige Kraft besäße und Esmeraude streckt ihren Monsterarm in die Höhe. Black Lady singt in der Dunkelheit Black Moon Signal. Act 2 - Crystal Palace Tuxedo Mask und die Outer Senshi gehen durch den zerstörten Crystal Palace und erreichen den kristallenen Sarg, der sich über Neo-Queen Serenity gebildet hatte. Wiseman erscheint und gibt sich als Wahrsager aus. Er sagt, dass die Energie des Schwarzen Kristalls dafür verantwortlich sei, dass sich keine Menschen mehr in Crystal Tokyo befänden. Er erzählt auch von einem Aufständigen, der auf Nemesis verbannt wurde und von der Gruppe an Rebellen, die dorthin ebenfalls flüchteten. Diese Rebellen seien die Vorfahren des Black Moon Clans gewesen. Die Outer Senshi vermuten, dass der Wahrsager zu den Feinden zählt und sofort erscheinen die Ayakashi-Schwestern und Spotted Tilmun. Im Kampf töten die Outer Senshi die drei Ayakashi-Schwestern und verlangen von Wiseman, dass er sie nach Nemesis führe. Dieser Aufforderung kommt er auch nach und geleitet Tuxedo Mask und die Kriegerinnen zum toten Planeten. Act 3 - Planet Nemesis - Palastkorridor - Raum der Dunkelheit Usagi wandert auf ihrer Suche nach ihren Freundinnen durch den Palast und fühlt, dass sie schwächer und schwächer wird. Esmeraude kommt hinzu und erläutert, dass der Schwarze Kristall ihr die Energie abziehe und ihre Freundinnen schon längst tot seien, was Usagi nicht glauben will. Esmeraude greift daraufhin Usagi mit ihrer neuen Monsterhand an und würgt sie fast zu Tode. Prince Demand erscheint und kann mit einem Angriff Esmeraude davon abhalten, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Saphir kommt mit seinen zwei Droiden hinzu und beschuldigt Demand, dass ihm Serenity wichtiger sei als alles andere, was ihm einen wütenden Angriff von Demand auf ihn einhandelt. Usagi versucht auf Prince Demand einzureden, dass dieser Kampf sinnlos sei, aber er spricht davon, dass sie die Erdenbewohner aus dem Weg räumen mussten, da sie niemals die Bewohner Nemesis unter ihresgleichen akzeptieren würden, was Usagi sich aber nicht vorstellen kann, dass das Serenity und die Erdenbewohner wirklich denken. Dann ruft Demand Esmeraude zu sich und verschwindet mit ihr. Saphir sagt noch zur am Boden liegenden Usagi, dass er sich freue, wenn sie endlich verschwinde, und zieht sich ebenfalls mit Aquatiki und Veneti zurück. Usagi ist verzweifelt und ruft nach ihren Freundinnen und tatsächlich können diese ihre Stimme vernehmen. Langsam kommen sie im Raum der Dunkelheit zu Bewusstsein und besingen mit Usagi im Lied Minna no Ai wo Kaesenai, dass sie zwar ihre Stimmen hören, aber sie sich nicht erreichen können. Da erscheinen Tuxedo Mask und die Outer Senshi, die Usagi anweisen, dass sie sich nun voll konzentrieren möge, damit ihre Verwandlung dieses Mal gelänge. Mit ihrem Talisman kann Sailor Uranus Usagi nämlich eine Weile vom Einfluss des Schwarzen Kristalls befreien. Demand, Saphir, Esmeraude und die zwei Droiden haben die Anwesenheit der Neuankömmlinge bemerkt und liefern sich einen Kampf mit ihnen. Usagis Versuch, sich in Sailor Moon zu verwandeln, gelingt dieses Mal und mithilfe des Silberkristalls kann sie Mars, Mercury, Venus und Jupiter aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien. Da erscheint Black Lady, die behauptet von Wiseman auserkoren zu sein, die Herrscherin über Nemesis zu sein, und greift die Kriegerinnen an. Im Anschluss präsentiert sie, dass es nun zwei Schwarze Kristall gebe, mit denen sie endlich den Crystal Palace vernichten können. Demand befiehlt aufzuhören, da dadurch die Erde vernichtet werden würde. Wiseman erscheint mit Spotted Tilmun und verlangt kein Zögern mehr. Die Mitglieder des Black Moon Clans wenden sich gegen Wisemans Pläne und werden von ihm aber gelähmt. Somit kann Black Lady auch Saphir die Kristallohrringe anhängen, womit er ebenfalls unter Wisemans Kontrolle gerät. Nun verlangt er von seinen Sklaven, dass sie die Energie des Schwarzen Kristalls freisetzen, um das Dark Gate zu öffnen. Sailor Moon will dies aber nicht zulassen, jedoch greift Black Lady daraufhin erneut die Kriegerinnen an, die bewusstlos zu Boden fallen. In Tuxedo Masks Kopf ertönt die Stimme von King Endymion, der von ihm verlangt, dass er den Angriff Black Ladys durchbrechen soll. Er solle sich konzentrieren, die Energie in seiner Hand sammeln und laut ausrufen "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Mit diesem Angriff gelingt es ihm, dass die Kriegerinnen wieder kampffähig werden und aufstehen. Das Sailor Team versucht nun auf Black Lady einzureden, aber diese will ihnen beweisen, dass man Liebe auch durch Macht gewinnen kann. Mit ihrer dunklen Macht schafft sie es, Tuxedo Mask zu kontrollieren und auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sailor Moon möchte die Kraft des Silberkristalls einsetzen, doch Wiseman gibt seinen Plan, den Silberkristall in seine Hände zu bekommen nicht auf. Er erpresst Sailor Moon damit, dass er die Erde mit dem Dark Gate zerstören werde, sollte sie ihm den Kristall nicht aushändigen. Als sie tatsächlich kurz davor steht, auf den Handel einzugehen, meldet sich Prince Demand zu Wort, dass er endlich zu klarem Verstand gekommen sei und die böse Macht Wiseman wieder zurückgeben wolle. Er stellt sich gegen Wiseman, doch der entsendet seine eigenen Klanmitglieder gegen ihn. Im Kampf sieht Demand keine andere Möglichkeit, als Saphir mit einer Attacke vorzeitig kampfunfähig zu machen. Black Lady fordert nun Wiseman auf, sein wahres Ich zu präsentieren. Wisemans Stimme ertönt, dass das geöffnete Dark Gate, alles in sich hineinsaugen und zerstören wird. Aaron und Manna, die realisieren, dass sie dadurch niemals Blumen auf der Erde und ihre Mutter sehen können, geben Tuxedo Mask seine Rosen, wodurch der von Black Lady verhängte Bann gebrechen wird. In der daraufhin stattfinden Kampfhandlung entreißt Tuxedo Mask Black Ladys Silberkristall, der allerdings kurze Zeit später Spotted Tilmun in die Hände fällt und er ihn Demand übergibt. Esmeraude gelingt es, den Silberkristall von Sailor Moon zu rauben und reicht ihn zu Prince Demand. Prince Demand glaubt, dass er mit den zwei Silberkristallen den Schwarzen Kristall zerstören könne, aber Sailor Pluto spricht davon, dass die Welt dadurch zerstört werden würde. Der Prinz glaubt ihr kein Wort und ist kurz davor, die zwei Kristalle zu vereinigen, als Sailor Pluto keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, den Time Stop einzusetzen. Die Kriegerinnen können Demand die Silberkristalle entreißen, jedoch stirbt Sailor Pluto, weil sie das Verbot, dass sie die Zeit nicht anhalten dürfe, brach. Im Sterben liegend spricht Pluto zu Sailor Moon, dass sie ihr, Serenity, immer nützlich sein wollte und zu ihr aufsah. Pluto entschuldigt sich bei Black Lady dafür, dass sie sie nicht beschützen konnte und erinnerte sich an die Zauberworte "Abra Kadabra". Dann stirbt sie. Black Lady wiederholt diese Worte und Tränen perlen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie kann es nicht glauben, dass sie weint, wo sie doch die Herrin der Finsternis ist. Zusammen mit dem kleinen Mädchen in ihr singt Black Lady das Duett Kono Kodou Kara Yoru wa Umarenai, an dessen Ende nur mehr Sailor Chibi Moon auf der Bühne steht, die um Pluto trauert. Prince Demand ist entschlossen Wiseman zu vernichten, da erscheint dieser in seiner wahren Gestalt als Death Phantom. Alle Angriffe erweisen sich als zwecklos, da er dessen Energie in sich aufnimmt. Als Machtdemonstration tötet er nacheinander Saphir, Esmeraude, Spotted Tilmun, Aaron, Manna, Aquatiki und Veneti. Der entsetzte Prinz verbündet sich mit den Kriegerinnen, jedoch können sie gegen das Death Phantom nichts ausrichten. Erst als sie alle ihre Kräfte bündeln und auf die Erde zum Crystal Palace richten, gelingt es ihnen zwar noch nicht das Death Phantom zu besiegen, allerdings können sie Neo-Queen Serenity aus ihren Schlaf erwecken. Dadurch gelingt es Super Sailor Moon sich zur ultimativen Kriegerin, Eternal Sailor Moon, zu verwandeln und gleichzeitig erscheint auch die wieder zum Leben erweckte Sailor Pluto neben ihr. Zusammen mit Sailor Chibi Moon kann Sailor Moon das Death Phantom durch das Dark Gate schleudern und es verschließen, damit die Gefahr ein für alle Mal gebannt ist. Der geläuterte Prince Demand verspricht am Ende, dass er alles versuchen werde, damit auch auf Nemesis Blumen wachsen und er verabschiedet sich vom Sailor Team. Zum Abschluss singen noch alle Kriegerinnen und Tuxedo Mask zusammen Moment Fatal. Songs * Overture * Forbidden Hades * Broken Möbius * Private Mystery Circle * Kekki! Hangyaku no Ichizoku * Nijiiro no Monochrome * La Soldier * La Soldier (Full Orchestra Medley Version) * Tuxedo Versus * Traditional the Grace ~Ai no Arashi~ * Innocent Demand * Black Moon Signal * Minna no Ai wo Kaesenai * Kono Kodou Kara Yoru wa Umarenai * Moment Fatal * Moment Fatal (Instrumental) * 21st Century ~ Koi no Senshi ja Irarenai (Zugabe) * La Soldier (Zugabe) Besetzung Kategorie:Musicals